


Benedict Cumberbatch x Reader: Different Kind Of Fan

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, WHAT WAS I THINKING WHEN I WROTE THIS, ohmygod i used to be so obsessed, what was wrong with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a little different than Ben imagined you'd be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benedict Cumberbatch x Reader: Different Kind Of Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Before, a long while ago, I was absolutely OBSESSED with Benedict. I swear. I still have the freaking cutout of him in my closet (which I had to put away because it didn't fit anywhere in my room). xoxo

You looked over your phone. So many story ideas, so little time. There was supposed to be a big autograph signing for Benedict Cumberbatch later in the day, but you figured it would be a waste of energy to go with all of those fangirls drooling over him. You were a fan, yes, but not the sort of kind to make him your top priority. You were nonchalant and calm. If you ever met him, you promised yourself not to freak.  
You chuckled at the next line of the Sherlock story you were writing and straightened the ever present deer stalker hat that you had really wanted to wear out the house that day. Near the actual set of Sherlock, you could probably walk up and say "hello". You didn't, though, because you knew they were probably busy filming. You didn't want to disturb an actor's concentration. You flicked down the screen, casually noticing the small raindrops that fell from the sky onto your hat and phone screen. You smiled, you loved light rain. You typed some more, but didn't notice the presence that had sat down next to you, nor did you notice the umbrella that hung over your head.  
"Um, you do know-" a voice started, but was quickly cut off by your finger finding its way to the owner's lips.  
"Keep quiet for a minute," you said as you typed a few lines you had running through your head until you snapped up and looked to your left. To your surprise, Benedict was sitting in costume with curled black hair, most likely to play Sherlock Holmes during the filming.  
"Oh, hi, Benedict," you said as you removed your finger from his bow-shaped lips. They turned up in a small smile when you spoke.  
"Hi, um, I just came over to keep you from getting wet," he said, hoping to get a reaction. Instead of rushed thanks, your hand politely moved the umbrella from over your head and off to the side, where you could feel the rain on your body again.  
"Yeah, I kind of like the rain, Ben," you claimed as you gestured to the currently facing drops on your hat. He glanced at it, then back at you.  
"I'm assuming you're a fan of 'Sherlock', then?" he asked. You chuckled.  
"What gave it away? My knowledge of you or my hat?"  
"Well, I guess more the hat." It was silent for a moment. You looked at Benedict, who still held the umbrella over his own head.  
"Don't you have to be filming right now?" you asked quizzically. "Don't want to screw up the show now."  
"No, I'm taking a break," he replied.  
"Oh, I'm not keeping you from anything, then."  
"No, but I would say I'm keeping you from something."  
"You are, Ben. I'm trying to concentrate on this story. But I have come to a block off, so I might as well stop." It was silent again. You knew you were toying with him, and you liked keeping him on his toes for some fan-like behavior.  
"You're a different kind of fan, aren't you?" he claimed. "You don't, oh, what do they call it? 'Fangirl' or whatever."  
"Good deduction, Mr. Holmes," you said teasingly, then sighed. "I have my moments, but this is not one of them."  
"Well, I... Yeah."  
"You're one of my favorite actors, but I don't obsess over things like other people. Some people would say I'm under-reacting right now. You know, because you're all famous and stuff."  
"What are you writing, then?"  
"Sherlock story." It was silent for the third time, and Benedict stood with his umbrella.  
"I'll be going now," he said. You nodded, half-aware of his words as he patted your head. "Maybe I'll see you." You nodded again.  
As Benedict walked back, still in costume, he saw Martin going over a script. He approached and looked over his shoulder for a moment.  
"Is that really your line?" he laughed. Martin pushed him off and gave him the bird, which, strangely, everyone was used to.  
"Who was that fan person you were talking to?" he asked as he looked over the script a second time. Benedict furrowed his brows for a moment before turning to look at your sitting figure, a small smile tugging at his lips.  
"She's a different kind of fan," he said.


End file.
